


Queens Quest

by olicityfan15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Team Arrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity while on their trip get pulled into the world of Storybrooke</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own any of these characters and i dont make any money. I also include gay romance so if you dont like dont read

Walking into the café, Oliver looked back. In the convertible Felicity was leaning back and sleeping. He knew he should wake her but she looked so at peace. Finally deciding it was safe he let the door close behind him and headed towards the counter. The place was nearly empty except for the nice looking old women behind the counter. She looked up and smiled at him warmly. It had been quite some time since Oliver had received a warm welcome anywhere. He smiled back and headed towards the counter.

“Your new in town” said the women behind the counter. “It’s been a long time since we have had someone new in town and someone as handsome as you at that.” Oliver laughed, “thank you and yes my fiancé and I are passing through.” Oliver knew he shouldn’t be calling Felicity that because he hadn’t technically asked her and she was still a little ticked off about what happened in Nanda Parbot but he couldn’t help it. He said that every time he talked to someone and she wasn’t near. The last thing he bought in Starling was a beautiful gold and silver ring with Felicity’s name on it and it’s been burning a hole in his pocket since.  
Waiting patiently the older women let her patron gaze through the thoughts in his own head. She had seen that look before on many a customer’s face and she always let them wonder because if she didn’t who would. He was a looker though. Definitely not from anywhere around there but she knew his journey to the little café was no coincidence. It never was. You don’t end up in Granny’s café for no reason at all. She smiled. Maybe this gentleman and his lovely fiancé are the answer to some of the problems going on in Storybrooke lately.  
Oliver lingered in thought a few more minutes and then snapped back into reality. “I’m so sorry” Oliver said. “Its ok taking time to think is a good thing and more young people should follow your example” Granny said. Oliver smiled. No one has ever said that. Most people tell him that he was nowhere near what a role model is. “Thank you that means a lot to me” he said and started looking at the menu board. Granny just smiled and let him look. “Can I have two hot chocolates to go please” Oliver said politely. Granny shook her head and started making the drinks.  
Granny handed the young man his drinks. Oliver reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet when the women said “it’s on the house. I am sure I will see you soon” she said smiling. Thanking the women Oliver headed back to the car. Felicity was still asleep and he was getting tired. He put the drinks in the cup holder and went back inside. “I’m back” he said with a big grin. Granny just smiled back and waited. “Do you know where the closest hotel is” Oliver asked. Granny smiled wide and said “I happen to rent rooms upstairs if you need a place.” Oliver was shocked but replied that he would like that. Granny motioned him over and said “my name is Granny and your welcome to stay as long as you need. Its $20/wk. and you can have one meal on the house each night”. Oliver couldn’t believe how cheap it was. “We would be honored to stay at your place” he said. Granny and Oliver took care of the paperwork and she handed Oliver the keys.  
Happy that it was simple Oliver pulled the car around to the parking space for their room and shook Felicity gently. “Felicity, oh Felicity” Oliver said. “Wake up sleepy head we are going to stay in town for a while so we can rest up”. Moaning, Felicity stretched and looked at him. “Where are we” she asked. “We are in Storybrooke” Oliver replied. “I saw the name on the sign as we entered and we are going to be staying at a nice inn called Granny’s and get this the owners name is Granny.” Felicity had never heard of Storybrooke but Oliver seemed ok with it so she just shook her head and got out of the car. “She also gave us those hot chocolates on the house” Oliver said still with the smile in his voice. She was glad to see him so happy. “Let’s get our stuff inside and then we can look around” Felicity said. Oliver smiled at her and the started unloading their luggage.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity sat up in the room while Oliver carried the two suit cases up the stairs. She had checked the room twice out of habit. “Get it together Felicity” she said to herself as she sat on the bed. “This is a small town and none of Oliver’s enemies can find us here.” She reassured herself. She was about to continue when Oliver walked in with their suitcases. Shirt off and sweating she could see his rippling muscles glowing in the candle light of the room. Felicity tried but couldn’t help but scan lower before returning to that chest of his. She looked up further and noticed he was giving her a crooked smile. She knew what that meant. She had seen the beast that lies under the skin and she was ready to meet it again.   
Throwing the suitcases to the side of the room Oliver, knowing that look in Felicity’s eyes, started to pace around the bed like a lion seizing up his prey. He saw the way Felicity’s chest started moving up and down in a faster motion, licking his lips knowing she was feeling it too he continued to pace. As he went back and forth he kicked off his shoes and undid the top button of his jeans. “Ahhh” he heard escape from Felicity’s sweet lips. “You like that, do you want me to continue” he said almost growling. All Felicity could do was nod and he kept pacing. Sliding his hand down to the zipper Oliver slowly pulled it down right in front of her. The hunger in her eyes made his wanting grow. Slipping the jeans down around his ankles he slowly stepped out of them. Again that moan escaped Felicity and his hunger grew. He carefully put the pants over the chair as not to lose the precious metal inside and walked back over to Felicity. He gently put his hand around her neck and like a lion picking up their cub he pulled her up so they were eye to eye. When he got her up to his level he smiled wickedly and put his lips over hers slowly moving his tongue in and out and then deepening the kiss. When he was done he sat her back down and started taking off her shirt. Her breasts were supple and tender. He cupped them and started massaging slowly. Again that moan sent an electric shock straight down to his crotch. No more waiting, he pushed Felicity onto the bed, literally tore off her pants and they delved into the lovers dance.  
Downstairs Granny had just finished the last of the dishes when she heard the noise. She smiled at the thought of having young people at the inn again. Her smile faded though when she saw Mr. Gold aka Rumpelstiltskin looking straight up at the room they were in. If Mr. Gold was interested in them they were in trouble. Finishing the dishes and locking the front door, though Mr. Gold had strategically disappeared, headed up to the Charming’s room.   
Snow was in the kitchen working on some papers to help Regina file tomorrow at the office when she heard the knock. She looked at the clock, 10pm. nobody came around that late here unless it was important or they wanted to kill her. She put the paperwork down and went to look out of the peep hole. Granny’s smiling face was looking back at her. She breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door. “Come in Granny” Snow said. She knew something was wrong the minute granny walked through the door. She usually brought cookies for Henry or extra food from the diner up for David to eat the next day. She didn’t have neither and that warm smile had vanished. Sitting on the soft sofa Snow waited for the bad news she knew was coming. Granny cleared her throat and without any hesitation started in. “We have a new couple in storybrooke. They are young and have already seen a lot of death and pain.” Snow didn’t know where this was heading but she kept quiet and let granny continue. “Mr. Gold...” this caused Snow to sit up immediately, but she let granny continue “He was watching the window of their room. He wants something from them. I feel dark days are yet to come and we will have to be ready for whatever we may find out.” With that Granny sat down and waited. Snow just nodded and the two women sat in silence. Storybrooke had been tested so many times before that this was just a waiting game to see what was to come. She didn’t like the fact that Emma and David were out of town because they had taken Henry to the fairytale world but Henry wanted to see more of it and Emma wanted to learn more of the land she was from. She was just glad that Regina had worked out a passage for them to do so. Granny got up, thanked Snow for her time and let herself out leaving Snow to get back to her paperwork and knowing that she would have to tell Regina everything in the morning.

Morning came quicker than Felicity would’ve liked. She had a headache and her neck was killing her but by the lack of clothing she knew that it was from last night. She rolled over and stared at Oliver’s face. When they started this trip his sleep was racked with nightmares but the last few weeks he had been sleeping perfectly. She ran her finger gently around the edges of his face and was glad to see the smile come across his perfect lips. She loved that smile more every time she saw it. Sitting up she noticed all the clothes were on the floor except for Oliver’s jeans. She went over to the chair and wondered why these were given so much attention. She reached towards the left front pocket when she was spun around and brought in for a tight embrace against Oliver’s strong chest. The two of them stood their naked and holding each other for what seemed like eternity when Oliver said, “Let’s get showered and take a look around town and then we can come back and I will do the laundry”. There it was again. Oliver Queen offering to do their laundry. She was getting suspicious but as she was about to say something Oliver leaned down and gave her a soft loving kiss, picked her up in his strong arms and the took the two of them to the shower.  
Snow sat down in the diner and thought. She wanted a glimpse of the new people and she wanted to see if she could figure out what rumple might want with them. As she started her third cup of coffee two people came down the stairs. One was a tall, very good looking young man with beautiful blue eyes and a tight t-shirt and jeans on. He carried himself well and she noticed he scanned the place over a couple times without missing a beat. The young lady next to him was very beautiful and had on a beautiful sun dress the color of the early morning sky. She had long hair and the most beautiful eyes. The two sat down at a booth directly across from her. She noticed he was fidgeting with something in his pocket. She smiled because that’s exactly what David did for days before asking her to marry him. For some reason though her attention seemed to constantly turn to the woman with him. She had never seen her before but she seemed so familiar. Just as she got up to head over to talk with them a loud noise erupted and the world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity’s heart was beating faster than it should. She heard the words that she always feared “Felicity I’m sorry, danger follows me everywhere I must leave and stay away or you will end up dead and I couldn’t live with that”. Before she could say anything she heard the ding of the bell on the doors to the diner and she knew he was gone. All alone she tried to speak but couldn’t. She tried to cry but her eyes wouldn’t even water. Then she felt it. The warm water running down her face. It wasn’t her tears because none would come. She thought she heard her name, “Felicity”. It was a man’s voice. It couldn’t be Oliver he just walked out on her. Again “Felicity”. She thought she was going crazy. It was Oliver’s voice but she heard him leave. “Felicity please wake up, please be ok I need you by my side.” It was Oliver and he was calling for her. Mulling all her strength she forced herself to slowly open her eyes. The blue of Oliver’s eyes were swimming in front of her. The tears glistened at the edges like rain on a summer leaf. She smiled and before she could say anything she could feel his warm lips cover hers and the world was alright. He didn’t leave. He was there to stay. She embraced the kiss and let herself drift back into sleep.  
Snow, afraid what she might witness opened her eyes slowly. Sitting next to her was Regina holding her hand. She smiled and sat up. Regina gave her one of her famous pecks on the cheek and then said with almost a laugh to her voice “we are home Snow White and for the first time I’m glad”. Snow looked around. They were home. Back in the enchanted forest. Back in their palace. Their palace. She said it twice just to hear the words. It was nice not to have to pretend. Not to be married to David but to the person who truly knew her. Regina might have started out as being just the woman who was prodded into marrying her father so he could pin his “Death” on her but she has become more than that to snow. After the truth got out that her father faked his death in order to push Regina deeper into the darkness Snow and Regina became close to vanquish him. Though they hadn’t succeeded in that yet they grew closer and closer until they themselves were in love and had been married one winter ago in Storybrooke with all their friends and family close. Both of them had been forced into unions they weren’t happy with. She cared for David but not in the way a wife should. He was like a big brother to her and nothing more. Emma knew the truth long before her union with Regina. David had just been a donor for the sake of the kingdom. David was a knight at heart and didn’t care to settle down. He treated Emma like his daughter and was there for her but he wanted a more carefree life, though did seem to have quite the eye for Queen Elsa, Snow chuckled to herself.  
Regina sighed as she saw that Snow was ok. She looked around and noticed two people she hadn’t met before. Snow following her gaze Sayed “they arrived in storybrooke last night and Mr. Gold already has his eye on them.” Regina didn’t like the sound of that. She knew that if Rumple was involved nothing good could come from any of this. Feeling Snow’s arms wrap around her she relaxed a bit. She always felt better with that hug. “I guess they’re right that a pure heart can warm even the coldest souls” she thought to herself. Snow pecked her on the cheek and she snapped back into reality. “If rumple is interested in them we have to find out why before he finds them” Regina said louder than she meant to. She noticed the young man turn to look at them, she noticed he kept a protective stance over the woman on the ground. He had beautiful blue eyes and was rather built. She quickly turned back to Snow who giggled. Regina blushed a bright red, coughed and got up, helped Snow to her feet and they both headed over to engage conversation with the new comer.


	4. Chapter 4

Miles away in a dark and desolate castle, Rumpelstiltskin sat and mulled his first move. He knew the moment he saw the girl who she was. He knew what she was capable of and what she could become and he didn’t like any of it. Suddenly the doors to the main chamber swung wide open and in walked the Ra’s al Ghul. He was an older gentleman with flowing robes but a strong presence about him. Rumple bowed gracefully because his teacher almost never came to see him.   
“Rise Rumple” the Ra’s said in a deep voice. ”We have lots to do and enemies to rid ourselves of.” Rumple stood up. If his master had an enemy here as well then this might not be as simple as he first thought. “Oliver Queen has entered this land. He has defied me many times in the recent past and he will pay for it. Right now my second watches the League but I must make my return before that retched daughter of mine takes it. She doesn’t know her place. I might have her brought here to keep her out of my hair” the Ra’s said with absolutely no emotion at all. His face gave away nothing as did his voice. He wasn’t easily read and very few could. Rumple bowed once more and said “this is going to be fun then.” He gestured for the Ra’s to sit and both men started planning their treacheries together.


	5. Chapter 5

Lyla paced back and forth. Felicity always called at the same time every night. She kept her up to date on where they were and how they were doing. She peeked in Sara’s room. She was fast asleep and daddy was asleep in the rocking chair next to her crib. She hid the phone calls from John. He was still angry about Oliver and the kidnapping. She wanted to slap him upside the head but she knew that he had to work this out on his own. She looked at the phone. An hour late. Not like felicity at all. She began to wonder if she should use her Argus connections to trace her phone. No. that wouldn’t be right. Felicity probably just got busy. But two nights now. Not like her at all.   
Lyla’s head was floundering when the “Knock” came at the door. It was more like a pounding. John was already up and had his gun pointing at the door. Sara, like always slept soundly in her crib unaware of anything around her. That child could sleep through the end of the world she thought and giggled quietly to herself. “Knock”. Whoever it was wasn’t going away. Lyla motioned to John to stay in position and she went to the door. “Who is it?” Lyla asked. There was no answer but Lyla knew someone was still on the other side. “Who is there?” she asked again. This time she heard a cough and then talking “my name is Will Scarlett and I have come with news about your friends. Time is of the urgency and we don’t have much of it.” Lyla looked at john who looked conflicted but she felt that she could trust the man on the other side of the door so she opened it.   
Opening the door, there stood a young man, with the weirdest clothes on, to normal people’s standards since she had seen it all, kind of scrawny, and a not to certain look on his face. Standing next to him was a beautiful young lady with brown hair, bright blue eyes and the warmest of smiles. She curtsied and said “my name is Belle and we have some news about your friends.” Lyla showed them in and offered them the couch to sit on and then made some tea. The whole time she was in the kitchen John didn’t say a word and had his gun pointed at their guests. This made Lyla very upset. When she came back in the room she gave John a death glare and sat the tea in front of their guests. John put his gun in the holster and went back into Sara’s room.   
Sighing at this Lyla started off the conversation. “What friends are we talking about” she asked even though she knew that answer. “Oliver and Felicity entered our town Storybrooke last night and this morning were sent to another world. The storybook realm where we come from” belle said like it was no big deal. Lyla opened her mouth and shut it again. She didn’t know what to say. Luckily for her Belle continued. “We think it was Rumpelstiltskin that did it. He had been watching them the night before. They were taken there with Regina and Snow as well”. Again Lyla didn’t know what to say. Belle took a breath and started again. “I know this is all hard to believe but right now we have to go and find them because rumple is a dangerous man and if he is interested in them it’s for a not so good reason. Just to answer some basic questions, I am Belle from the story Beauty and the Beast, this is Will Scarlet aka the knave of hearts and your friends are with the evil queen and snow white. As we journey you will meet many more of our storybook friends and family.” Again Belle smiled that warm smile and Lyla relaxed.  
John was listening from the baby’s room. He wanted to laugh. “This must be Oliver’s doing” he thought to himself. The people in the other room were actors payed off to try and make amends with us and that’s why their story is so wild and cuckoo. John looked over at Sara. She was sleeping soundly and holding the teddy bear that Felicity had given her before they left. He wouldn’t let Oliver in to see her. He never would let Oliver near any of his family again. He settled back in the rocking chair and fidgeted with different apps on his phone when he heard Lyla call his name. “Uh oh, here we go” he thought to himself as he kissed Sara on her temple and quietly left the room. Sara gave a small coo and squeezed the bear closer.  
“I am sure you were listening in John so I don’t have to go over everything again” Lyla said with slight venom in her voice. She was annoyed with him. He would forgive the man who murdered his brother but not the man who was like a brother and did what he thought was right to protect them all. “They are nuts Lyla” John said with the same sting in his voice. He wouldn’t be dragged into some stupid game for Oliver’s sake. Lyla took a deep breath, sighed and continued. Oliver and Felicity are in danger Dig and they need our help. I believe these two and I am going with them it’s up to you if you come or not. I called Thea and she is going to come and watch Sara while we are gone.” John knew once Lyla made up her mind she was going to do what she set her mind to doing. She would see that it was all just one of Oliver’s stupid tricks and he wanted to be there to shove it in her face. Just then another knock on the door made them all jump. Lyla went to the door, and once again asked “who is it?” “It’s aunty Thea here to watch the most beautiful baby in the world” came the spunky voice from outside. Lyla smiled and opened the door. “Thank you Thea for coming on such short notice. We shall be back soon and hopefully with your crazy brother” Lyla laughed softly. “We will explain everything when we get back and until then Sara and Starling City are in your hands. Walter said you could call him if you need any help.” That made Thea smile bright. Walter was the only person left that Thea actually didn’t mind calling dad sometimes. With that Lyla and John packed up some weapons and kissed Sara and headed out the front door. Again Sara let out a tiny coo and pulled the bear closer


	6. Chapter 6

David, Emma and Henry made their way closer to the kingdom of Arendelle. Emma watched as her dads palms started to sweat a bit. This made her laugh. He always got this way whenever he talked about Queen Elsa and she couldn’t even imagine what was going to happen when he got in talking range of her. Emma was happy for her dad. He needed someone and she couldn’t think of anyone more suited than Elsa. Just as they were making the final climb a familiar voice rang out “Yaay its David and Emma I’m so excited” called Anna, Elsa’s little sister from up the walk. They waved and continued upwards. They were met by Olaf, a walking talking snowman and Kristof, Anna’s husband.

“Elsa is so excited to see you” Anna said in her usual enthusiastic voice. “She is waiting in the palace with all the chocolate we can eat!!” That made Henry start listening as he licked his lips and ran in front with Olaf. “Dad, don’t worry so much. She likes you and you like her. Just ask her out” Emma said prodding her dad along. David smiled back at his daughter. She was beautiful and powerful. Something was nagging at the back of his head though and like any bad thought became truth when he saw Elsa running towards them.  
“We must get to the enchanted forest at once. There is powerful magic and it can be felt as far as here. All I know for sure is that Queen Snow and Queen Regina are back in the enchanted forest and they brought two strangers with them.” David and Emma looked at each other. If Snow and Regina were in the enchanted forest something must be dreadfully wrong. “Anna, look after Henry” Emma said giving Henry a quick kiss on his temple. Henry pulled away from his mother’s grossness but felt a draft of cold go down his skin and it wasn’t from Elsa’s magic. Henry and Anna headed back to the palace as the others made their way back to the enchanted forest.


	7. Chapter 7

Nyssa and Laurel watched as Lyla and Dig left with the two strangers. They had been watching the apartment since the two had gone in. Nyssa had this feeling that something wasn’t right about those two and Nyssa’s feelings normally weren’t that far off. Laurel watched as the four of them got into Digs car, which Laurel had moments ago planted a tracker on, and watched them take off. Laurel and Nyssa got into their car and started to follow. 

“Nyssa I know we have to keep up with them but would you mind if we made a quick stop by the police station or me to let my dad know I will be gone for a couple of days?” Laurel asked. Nyssa looked over and smiled and Laurel knew that was her silent agreement. Laurel turned the car towards the Starling City police department. She knew her dad would be upset if she didn’t at least warn him that she would be gone. She smiled knowing that they finally have that relationship back that they had lost. She also knew that Nyssa was reeling from the loss of her father even if she wouldn’t admit to it. They had a rough relationship but she really cared for him.

They parked in front of the SCPD building and Laurel headed in. she didn’t have to ask Nyssa if she was coming because she knew she would rather wait in the car. Nyssa wasn’t good with sentimental things and that’s one thing that had drawn Laurel to the quiet warrior. Inside Laurel went straight back to her dads office. Joe was here again. Those two have been spending quite a lot of time together she thought smiling to herself. Maybe her dad finally found someone to move on with.  
The minute Captain Lance saw Laurel he knew he wasn’t gonna like what she had to say. “Hello Sweetheart” he said. Laurel smiled and said “Daddy I know you’re not going to be happy but Laurel and I are going to be going on a trip and will be gone for a few days.” She saw his eyes light up. He wasn’t mad but happy that she was finally going to get away from the city and spend alone time with Nyssa. She didn’t correct him nor did she say what they were doing. It would be nice to get away and do something with Nyssa that hopefully won’t involve the league of assassin’s. 

Hugging her dad, Laurel headed back to the car. The night air was cool against her skin. She was glad that she had worn a light coat. She looked back at the building and smiled. Starling was in safe hands especially with Joe here. She turned her head and saw someone she couldn’t see. Someone who couldn’t be there. Who wasn’t there? Tommy Merlin.


	8. The dark one

Watching from his magical mirror, Rumplestiltskin let out a giddy laugh. A laugh that makes ones body tense and ripples run up the spine. The shocked look on Laurels face just made him more giddy. Too bad he didn’t have anything to do with that. Dancing around to music only he could hear, rumple made his way to his favorite chair. Looking around he missed his pal the Ra’s. He went to take care of something he needed to do and wouldn’t be back for quite awhile.  
Turning his attention from the bewildered Laurel to the even more bewildered Snow White the grin on his face widened. He was so sick and tired of this cat and mouse game. He wanted more power, no he also needed more power. He then turned his attention to Belle and Will. His skin turned from a sickish grey to a dark shade of green. That tart stole his Belle and he would find a way to get her back. First though he had to rid the world of the plauge known as Snow and David. He had tried things in the past but he knew with all the piecies in play he was going to have to lay everything on the table and no more mister nice guy.


	9. Red river

The Ra’s drifted in and out of the trees like a morning mist. He kept watch as he went, knowing that there would be sentries. No matter. He could take them out one by one without anyone ever noticing. He saw two up ahead. Smiling a cold smile, he took his blade from the sheath on his side and silently moved in. With a quick strike he made a cross mark across both mens back hitting every fatal point. They were dead before they hit the ground. He smiled over them. If only his failure of a daughter could kill so easily. He knew Malcolm was cold and ruthless enough but definitely lacked the skill his daughter possessed. “Ah to think Nyssa had what it took to be the next Ra’s but thanks to that wench of a woman she brought back to Nanda Parbot with her she turned away from her path.” He thought to himself as he kept on. That was a battle for another day. Today he had to focus on the task at hand.  
The village finally came into view. He knew in order to bring Rumple and his plans to frutation that they would need fighters as well as a base of operations. This little village wouldn’t give them the fighters but after a little light house cleaning they would have a very solid base of operation. Quietly he entered the first house. There in the corner room slept the two children. He unsheated his sword, silently opened their door and the blood started to flow. Without any audible screams the life of over 200 villagers were taken in a single night. Their blood flowing freely through the streets and into the land around. As the Ra’s looked down upon his new home at morning light he smiled. The smell of blood in the morning always invigorated his soul. “One day Nyssa, my daughter, you will learn your true path and this shall all be yours” he said as once again he dissapeared into the trees like a trailing mist.   
The magic he left would shelter the eyes of any passerbys and will actually ward them away from the area.


	10. Regrouping

Stalking around his castle Rumple was growing impatient. He was a deciple of the Ra’s and he would follow him anywhere but he wasn’t good at being patient. Walking back into the main sitting hall again he did a slight giggle because there on the throne was the Ra’s. Normally Rumple would dispose of anyone who dared sit upon his throne but for his master nothing was more fitting. Rumple also wasn’t used to working for someone else but he didn’t mind this arrangement. If it wasn’t for the Ra’s he wouldn’t be the dark one and he would still be that poor farmer who couldn’t even fight a true war because he was a coward. He owed him everything. He even was able to return Bae to him. He would retrieve Baefire back from that wench Emma no matter what.  
“I have secured the town” the Ra’s said with no more emotion than usuall which was none. “We will move in tonight and then visit neighboring villages to aquire the help we are going to need in our task” he continued. “I chose the location because there is a hidden Lazuras pit withing the main religious building and plus we can reach multiple villages from that one point.” He went on with no emotion at all. He pulled his sword from the sheath and wiped the blood of the villagers off with one of the linens draped over the throne. This made Rumple angry. Belle put those there. He started towards the Ra’s and before he even moved two steps the older man was in front of him with his blade pointed at his neck. “remember who made you what you are young one, and remember I can take it away.” The Ra’s said as he slowly removed the blade from against Rumples neck. Rumple bowed and backed away. He wasn’t lying. He was the only living man who could take the powers away from the dark one even without the dagger.  
As soon as the Ra’s went to rest before their travels, Rumple took the oppurtunity to go to his personal dining hall. Here he kept his spindle, his magic items and most importantly a chipped tea cup that was Belle’s. He wasn’t one to dwell on feelings of love but when it came to Baefire and Belle it seemed to creep out. He stared at the cup for a few minutes and put it back. He once again turned to his mirror where right in front of him Will was kissing Belle on the cheeck. Again he felt that anger and jealousy build up. He sat at his spinning wheel and spun like he never had before. He would get Belle and Bae back even if he had to drag them back kicking and screaming. He picked up some of the gold string he had spun and laughed. This could kill a man with just a simple pull upon their throats. This made his temper subside a little. He liked to see people bleed slowly and beg for mercy. They were weak and no match for him.   
The knock on the door startled Rumple. He wasn’t expecting anyone. I mean he never did but people just showed up. He got up and went to the palace doors. Standing outside of them was a man that looked dangerous and probaly was. He must have been invited by the Ra’s so he opened the door. The man had a tattoo of a dagger on his chest and looked strong enough to toss a bear across the forest floor. He smiled, giggled and let the man in. “I am Rumple” he said in a high tone with a slight laugh to his voice. The man stared at him, stood up and said “Im Brock Lesner and im here on behalf of the Ra’s”. Rumple stepped back, gave a mocking bow and the two started talking about what was to come. After talking with this man beast for a few minutes Rumple was having the time of his life. Him and the beast would be great friends. Upstairs, with his door firmly shut and off in a dream state the Ra’s smiled. His beast had arrived and now the show would begin.


	11. The trip

Lyla, Belle, John and Will drove past the Storybrooke sign. Lyla almost gasped. It was real. She had seen every map in existence and never had she seen this place on it. She had even done a search on her phone while they were driving using the Argus data bank and still came up empty. This place existed but didn’t exist. She looked at John who had been silent this whole trip. “I swear men hold grudges forever” she said in a sarcastic tone and looked back out the window.   
John looked at her, huffed and went back to staring out his own window. He wasn’t impressed. So what if they entered the town. It could still easily be a trap set up by one of Oliver’s many enemies. He was tired of it. Always having to look over his shoulder and worry about his wife and daughter. It was all Oliver’s fault. And now even Lyla is mad at him due to Oliver. When this was over he was going to push for the three of them to move away from starling city and never have to deal with anymore Queens and their enemies again.  
Belle looked over at Will. He had been quiet since they left that city. “Will, darling, what’s wrong?” Belle asked quietly. “I am just trying to figure out how we will get back to the forest and what will happen when we do. All I know is I’m glad I am doing this with you” he held out his hand and belle took it. Lyla looked on remembering when she and John were like that. She wanted to just scream at John but not right now because they had to find their missing friends. “Also” Will continued “there has been a car following us since we left”. Belle looked scared and Lyla and John couldn’t believe they hadn’t noticed. Their senses were dulled by their idiotic pouting. Lyla looked back and sighed. “Don’t worry you two that’s Laurel and Nyssa, they are friends of ours.” Lyla said not mentioning the third person in the car. She couldn’t see who it was but was sure it wasn’t a bad thing, hopefully.


	12. The return

Laurel looked at the man in the backseat. It was Tommy Merlyn but how? He was dead. She had watched the building collapse on him. She looked at Nyssa, who in a short time had become not only a great driver but a good tracker by car as well. She sat back and thought about that moment when she had seen Tommy again.  
Laurel stood and couldn’t move. She was looking at a dead man but he wasn’t a ghost or a zombie, she hoped. “Laurel, its me Tommy.” The ghost said. Laurel shook her head by that point Nyssa was out of the care and standing next to her. She wrapped her arms around the trembling Laurel and glared straight at Tommy.   
Tommy didn’t move. “I didn’t die Laurel.” Tommy said. “I thought I did. When Oliver left I thought I was dead. I laid there for hours under piles and piles of debris. Finally my eyes opened and I realized, shit im alive and trapped. I wished I could call for you or Oliver but the air just kept getting thiner and thiner. Finaly as I believed for a second time I was going to die, the ruble was pulled off of me. This man I had never seen before freed me. He was wearing a funny outfit and never spoke. He took me to a hospital in a strange town and when I got better he brought me here. He said that when I feel stronger to go to Storybrooke. So I am headed there now but I had to see you first.”   
Laurel leaned back against Nyssa. This was way too much. Nyssa leaned close and whispered “I believe him Al Ta’er Al Usfar”. Laurel didn’t take it lightly when Nyssa calls her that since that was her sisters name and now she has taken the reign as the canary. Relaxing she stood up. Turned around and gave Nyssa a long kiss which made Tommy blush and get exctited all at the same time. Turning around she ran and gave Tommy a big hug. “We are going to be following Diggle and Lyla and then we can find your storybrooke and thank the man who saved you” Laurel said. She ran back to Nyssa, grabbed her hand and started towards the car. As Tommy followed he prayed that there would be more kissing on the way.  
“He is alive and well Laurel” Nyssa said “I can assure you of that”. Laurel relaxed. She turned around and Tommy seemed to be watching the front seat with lots of interest. “What are you watching Tommy” Laurel asked. Tommy blushed and Laurel knew exactly what he was thinking about. “You’re a jerk Tommy” Laurel laughed. Nyssa smiled. She loved Laurels laugh. “I think we will be doing two things at once you two. We just passed a sign that said ‘welcome to Storybrooke’” Nyssa said. Laurel turned around and Tommy sat up. The three were astonished and as John and Lyla pulled up to the small café they got even more interested.


	13. The gathering

Will pulled over and so did Nyssa right behind them. Getting nervous Will hoped everything would turn out alright. John and Lyla got out. John leaned against the car as Will opened the door for Belle, and helped her out. Lyla smiling walked toward Nyssa and Laurel. “What brings you ladies out here” she asked. “We were wondering the same thing” said Laurel with a smile. The three ladies gave each other hugs, much to Nyssa’s complaint as Tommy got out of the car. He was hoping maybe more awesome action when he saw John.   
John stared blankly at him. He knew that young man. That was Oliver’s friend Tommy Merlin but he died in the attack on The Glades by his father. Tommy walked over the confused man and told his story. John just leaned back against the car and sighed. This was getting much stranger by the minute. He didn’t know if he could take much more.  
Belle cleared her throat which made everyone look at her. “So sorry to interrupt but I need to show you all something.” Heading through the door the confused travelers followed her in and up the stairs. The building looked as though it was wracked by an earthquake. Belle and Will entered the first room on the left where a man was sitting on a very messed up bed.   
“It’s you” Tommy screamed much too loudly. The man stood up and said “My name is Neil. Your friends and my wife and child are trapped in the magical forest and I am here to help you get them” Neil said. Lyla looked from Neil and then around the room. She automatically knew this was Oliver and Felicity’s room because she just noticed Oliver’s jeans and Felicity’s purple bra. Either their naked or they are wearing their nice clothes. She turned to Neil and said “take us to our friends please”. With that Neil turned around and drew a diagram on the bed. The room started spinning and the world turned inside out. John was the first one to move and was shocked by what he saw.


	14. Evil takes a break

Rumplestiltskin woke with a start. He felt him. He knew he was in the magical forest once again. Neil was alive. His Baefire was alive. He wanted to rush to his boy but he knew the time would come. The Ra’s had spent all day swearing back and forth and yelling at imaginary people. This new little town of theirs was nice but it seemed to make The Ra’s even grumpier than he already was. Maybe it had something to do with the magical water in the middle of town. Until the old man wanted to talk there would be no answers so Rumple just laid back down and let himself drift into that sleepless world he was in before. The day will come he chuckled and drifted off completely.  
Throwing the nearest thing against the wall the Ra’s paced double time. He could feel his daughter’s presence in this land. Things were moving much faster than expected. He had to calm down but Nyssa’s presence always did this. Why did his own flesh and blood piss him off so much? He would have to figure this out and the fact she was here told him that Malcolm had failed in his promise to keep her occupied. He will deal with him when he returns to that realm. He would pay for his insolence with his blood. He sat down cross-legged and went into meditation. He had a lot to think on and he had all night...


	15. The heroes come together

John looked around wide eyed. “Holy shit” he said aloud. There were rows and rows of trees and in the distance he could see a castle. It was huge and beautiful. He went over to Lyla and shook her awake. “Alright sweetheart I should have trusted your instincts” he said. Lyla sat up and kissed him. This is the first warm embrace they’ve had since they left and it felt great. They both got up and looked around stunned.  
That’s when they saw Oliver. He was standing in front of an unconscious Felicity and talking rather loudly and angrily at a women in front of him. “Hey man don’t talk to a beautiful lady like that John shouted. Oliver turned around and like a kid seeing their parents after a vacation ran and gave his brother a huge hug. He missed John and he was glad he was here. He needed him. “John, Lyla you’re here too. Laurel and Nyssa as well. How did you guys get here” Oliver was going to continue but a slight moan from behind him made him stop. He saw felicity stirring and ran to her. Putting his hand under her head he helped her sit up. She gave him a weak smile and was glad for the taste of his warm lips on hers. She rubbed his back and they would’ve stayed like that forever if Felicity hadn’t caught sight of john and the others. Mostly pushing Oliver off of her she ran and gave john and everyone a huge hug. She wasn’t sure what was going on but she was glad everyone was together. “Ahem” came a voice from behind them. It was Regina. “Now that the greetings have been made and sleeping beauty is awake maybe we can all sit and have a chat.  
“Welcome to the Enchanted Forest. Here all the fairytales you know live. Not exactly like in the storybooks but close enough. We were brought here by an evil wizard named Rumplestiltskin better known as Neil’s dad” Regina said pointing Neil out. “Anyway we don’t know why and we won’t know why until we find the snake and make him talk. That’s our first and true mission, after that you guys can have a tour and ooh and Ahhh at everything around you” Regina said. Oliver looked at the others and they silently agreed to let her be the lead.  
As the group got stuff settled in four more people ended up in their camp. Snow turned and saw Emma and Henry and ran up to her daughter and grandson. She said hi to David and Elsa who had started holding hands on the way there. Snow was so delighted for the both of them. “Now that everyone is here I think introductions are on the was” Regina said taking on her regal position once again.  
“My name is Regina Mills aka the Evil Queen and this is my wife Mary Margaret aka Snow White. The blonde girl is Emma, Snows daughter and her son Henry. The man with them is David aka Charming and he is holding hands with Elsa, the snow queen. Neil, the one who brought you here is Rumplestiltskin son and Henry’s dad and Emma’s husband. The other two are Belle, the ex of rumple and she is dating Will aka the Knave of hearts. This all must be confusing and a lot to take in but time is not on our side especially here so we should get moving.”  
“My name is Oliver Queen and this is my girlfriend Felicity. This is my brother John and his wife Lyla. This is my other brother Tommy Merlin. That is Laurel Lance and her girlfriend Nyssa Al Ghul” they all noticed a shiver go through their new friends when he said Nyssa’s name. “Do you know the name Al Ghul” Nyssa asked. “that is the name of Rumples teacher” regina said in a low voice. Nyssa looked both upset and mad. Her father had told her so many lies this is just another but if his name is still spoken here than that more than likely means he didn’t die and it was all some ploy with Malcolm and he is here. Nyssa pulled Laurel closer with instinct and let her thoughts wonder. “We will figure out whats going on Nyssa and we will stop this rumplestiltskin guy for all of you” Oliver said and started pacing frantically. Felicity came and rubbed his shoulders and whispered “we are in and enchanted forest so lets make this evening enchanting and prepare for war tomorrow”. Oliver relaxed and turned around. He pulled Felicity in close, ran his hand down her soft cheek, and kissed her. The others took this as a time to look for firewood or anything else not to remind them what was about to happen on the forest floor.  
Placing soft leaves all over the forest floor Oliver laid felicity down on her back. Worried about her being hurt he moved her as softly as possible. Felicity giggled at this and loved the attention.the leaves made a crunching sound As her shoulders touched them. Oliver straddled her and slightly pulled her up enough to pull of her shirt. Felicity undid her bra because Oliver always fumbled to long and got agitated with it. As soon as it was off she helped Oliver off with his shirt. Gliding her hands across his rippled chest and let her fingers glide over every curve and muscle on his chest. She felt his hands run up her stomach and across her bare breasts. As her nipples hardened she gave a squeal. Oliver knew what that meant. He stood up, helped Felicity remove her pants and then undid his. Straddling her again Oliver asked softly “are you ready”, Felicity nodded closed her eyes and felt the rush of Oliver's dick enter her so easily it surprised even her. Again she moaned and Oliver gave a wicked smile. He sat her up and pushed harder. Now they were both moaning, swaying with the movement of the earth, Oliver wasn't going to give in so if one was counting the wonderful half an hour went by when they both finally climaxed together. Oliver gently pulled out while stroking Felicity’s face and allowed himself to fall right next to her. “I love you forever Felicity” Oliver whispered in her ear. “I love you too, Ollie and we will never be apart again”. With that the two young lovers curled up with each other and went to sleep. As Oliver drifted off he promised himself that he was going to ask felicity to be his wife tomorrow.


End file.
